


Summoned

by J_Flattermann



Series: 2 Vampires [16]
Category: Legend of the Seeker, Priest (2011), Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 18:52:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3082832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Flattermann/pseuds/J_Flattermann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2 Vampires - Summoned <br/>Crossover Fandoms: Twilight/Priest <br/>Characters: Garrett and Black Hat<br/>Disclaimer: Pure Fiction. The characters do NOT belong to me. No copyright infringement intended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summoned

Garrett wasn't left alone for too long, for Black Hat entered the compartment telling him that his Queen wanted to see Garrett.

"I cannot move, can you reverse that first?!" Was Garrett's request but Black Hat shook his head.  
"The wizard has to do this, I can't nor can my Queen."

Garrett was lifted up and carried to a vault-like wagon, there in the half dark Black Hat sat him down on the floor with his back leaning on an stone altar for support.

Turning to the darkest corner in the room he bowed. "I leave him to you, Mistress."


End file.
